Everything's going to be okay now
by benjeeluvr
Summary: She was perfect. From the way she walked to the way she talked. A Dasey fluff fic. Enjoy.


**Just a fluffy Dasey story. I was bored of writting my other story for the present time, so i wrote this one shot.. **

**Everything in italics is derek's thoughts and that's about it :D**

_As soon as Casey moved in I was in love with her. She was perfect. From the way she walked to the way she talked. Her hair was so beautiful, the way it gently flowed over her shoulders with just the perfect amount of shine. Her smothering eyes so blue, with one look it's like she could see into your soul, and with one look, I could see into hers. And when she smiles, don't even get me started, all I can say is, when she smiles it's like my heart is melting, but at the same time it's beating so fast I can't even breathe._

_No matter how much I piss her off, or how many times, she always helps me if I need it. And I'd do anything for her, although I would never tell her that. _

_Casey makes everything more difficult then it actually is. Oh.. Like the TV remote. All she has to do is ask for it and I'll give it to her. But of coarse she never does, she just takes, which in turn becomes a battle, but I don't mind. I get to touch her. Oh, and when we played games of chance for places around the house, she didn't get her precious shelf in the medicine chest so she tied everything together so when I pulled out my toothbrush everything came flying down. I didn't mind that so much, it was kind of cute. Trying so hard to make me suffer._

_I don't even mind her annoying habits anymore. Like bitching.. She tends to do that a lot, but it's usually to me, and about me. But as I said, I don't mind. At least she's talking to me. And how she studies every night for hours on end. No one's perfect Case, give it a rest. She's smart enough to realize that she is smart. She doesn't have to spend all her time in the books. She should be spending her time fighting with me._

_I must admit though. We've had our little moments that makes me wonder if she could possibly like me back. Those moments you can't really explain. Those moments where you stop and stare at someone. Not in hatred. No. You just stop and stare. Gaze into each others eyes with a small smile playing on your lips. Those moments were you just want to grab her and kiss her senseless then leave to make her think about you._

_I didn't feel okay with Sam wanting to go out with her, but I couldn't just say DUDE SHE'S MINE, no.. that would be wrong. And when they broke up over and over again I knew it wasn't going to end. When they finally broke up "for good" I must admit that I was happy. They played their little trick on me with saying they were back together and I played it off like I didn't care. Unfortunately that night they got back together, this time they stayed together. It's now been two months and four words keep playing in my mind._

_Dude, we're back together._

_Oh the joy.. Why would I be happy about that? My best friend and the woman I'm in love with are back together. Like what the hell? And I know that they're trying to torture me with this. All I hear from the time we get home from school until nine o'clock at night is Casey and Sam giggling in the room right next door and it makes me sick. They're probably showering each other with kisses and other stuff I don't want to know about._Derek stopped his thinking process when he heard an article of clothing hit the ground from the other room.

Great.. Now I have to listen to them making love. That's my job. That should be me!

"No" Came Casey's voice from the other room.

Derek sat up quickly from his bed.

"Sam no!" She said again.

Derek stood up.

"Sam I said no" Casey said once again as she slapped him.

"Come on Case, we've been dating for like.. 4 months now, you know you want to" Came Sam's voice.

Derek heard Casey's struggles through his wall. Then came to sound of ripping fabric.

"Sam get off me!" Casey screamed.

Derek bolted out of his room and ran to Casey's room. The door was locked, so he backed up as far as he could and ran at the door full speed, it opened with ease.

"I think it's time for you to go now!" Derek screamed as he pulled a shirtless Sam off of Casey.

"I'll leave when I'm done" Sam bellowed back.

"No you'll leave now!" Derek said as he grabbed Sam's shirt off the ground and threw it at him.

He looked over at Casey and realized that the ripping fabric was Casey's shirt. Sam, wanting to do more then make out had ripped her shirt down the middle, leaving Casey in a very vulnerable position.

Derek tore his gaze from Casey and ran to her dresser. He ripped open a drawer and pulled out a shirt. He tossed it at Casey, "Put this on."

He turned back to Sam who was now looking at Casey and tore his eyes off her by punching him in the side of the nose.

With Sam now doubled over in pain and blood gushing from his nose, Casey got up and ran behind Derek.

"Dude.. I think you broke my nose!" Sam yelled as he looked up.

"You ripped Casey's shirt.. I guess we're even, now get out!" Derek screamed as loud as he possibly could.

"How the hell are we even?" Sam screamed as he grabbed his shirt off the ground and stood up. He placed his shirt over his nose and started to scream some more. "Everything was fine until you came bursting in! I think you should be the one to leave!"

Casey grabbed onto Derek shirt as Sam raised his voice.

"You do know that if someone says no and you do it anyways it's rape right?" Derek spat out as he pulled Casey out from behind him and put his left arm around her.

"Dude you don't know what you're talking about!" Sam said as Casey started to cry into Derek's shirt.

"Oh I don't? I could hear Casey saying no through my wall! And when I came in you were trying to force yourself on her, that's rape buddy! Now get the hell out of this house! Don't talk to me or Casey, don't call, if you see us at school just keep walking!" Derek spat as he wrapped his other arm around her and held her close.

Sam went to argue the point but decided against it and left slamming Casey's bedroom door behind him.

Derek sat Casey on her bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she began to cry violently.

"You're okay now Case.. It's okay.. Shhh.." Derek said rubbing her arm.

"W.. W.. Why'd.. Y.. You.. S.. Save.. Me?" Casey asked between sobs.

"I just did what was right.." Derek said pulling her close and wrapping his other arm around her.

After about twenty minutes of Casey crying she finally calmed down. "Has he tried this before Case?" Derek asked with concern in his voice.

Casey sat up and wiped the remaining tears off her face before she answered. "No.. He only tried it tonight because I told him it wasn't working out and I loved someone else."

Derek heart sank when he heard that.

'But I'm in love with you'

he thought to himself. 

"Oh.." he paused. "So.. The answers no." Casey gave a small chuckle at his question making Derek join in too.

"Yes Derek.. The answers no." She responded after they stopped giggling.

"Okay.. Good" Derek said as he got up and started walking towards the door.

"Don't you want to know who it is?" Casey asked right before he turned the door handle to leave.

"Not really.." he said as he turned around to face her.

Casey got up and made her way to Derek. She stopped within inches of him.

"but it's you.." She said as she looked down at the ground with embarrassment.

Derek slowly walked towards her and grabbed her chin making her look at him. She had turned a light shade of pink. Derek thought it was cute.

He inched in never breaking eye contact with her, and kissed her lightly and let go of her chin.

He pulled away within seconds of joining with her, "Then I'm glad to be your saviour" He said as they placed their foreheads together.

"Everything's going to be okay now." Casey replied as she embraced him in a hug.

"Yes Case.. Everything's going to be okay now."

_**The end** _

**Comments are always welcome and.. yeah.. :D**


End file.
